


Three is a charm//Two is not the same...

by flickawhip



Series: Mickie/Trish/Lita [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 16:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16308527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Trish finally convinces both Mickie and Amy (Lita) to try again...





	Three is a charm//Two is not the same...

Trish had spent a day trying to convince both Amy and Mickie to try again, it seemed that the slight mishap had put them both attempting to get on the same wavelength when it came to things in the bedroom. She had given them both a day to get over it, then spoken softly but forcefully. 

“You can’t both just keep skipping the problem... what if I end up leaving you both alone again and you need each other?”

Her point had hit home with Amy first, her sigh soft.

“I just... don’t want to hurt her again...”

“I’ll be there this time Ames...”

Trish reminded her, fairly but with a slightly fond smile. She liked that Amy cared so much, even if she wasn’t sure how well the point would go down with Mickie. Mickie had been silent, still considering her answer before agreeing. 

“Okay... but... gently... please.”

Trish had smile softly at her then, stroking her cheek gently, noting the softness in Amy’s eyes as Amy moved to join them, kissing Mickie’s cheek softly, her voice softer than usual and sweeter. 

“I’m not going to push you Micks...”

Mickie had smiled then, the easiest, sweetest, smile she had allowed herself since the incident, seeming to soften at Amy’s care, noting that Amy seemed to be as reluctant to try again as she was, they were both slightly fearful but they had to try again. 

They had settled to work on dinner first, Trish smiling at how easily they all settled into the routine, Mickie surprising her by stroking a hand over Amy’s back when she reached past her for some salt. Things had eased a little after she addressed the issue it seemed. 

Trish had made a point to clean the table, sending both Mickie and Amy up to the bedroom to undress each other, making a point that if Amy went slowly and listened to Mickie it would be fine. She had joined them soon enough, smiling slightly at them both, noting they had opted to stand together, hands linked, as they waited for her. 

Trish had smiled as she suggested they undress her together, knowing they needed to get more comfortable with each other as they both already trusted her. The teamwork had drawn slight smiles and laughter from both Amy and Mickie. She had been the one to kiss each woman, gently nudging them together until, after another slight moment of giggles, they had kissed one another.

She had been the one to suggest she settle first, leading Mickie to the bed even as she did so, settling herself so she could sit with a pillow in her lap, stroking Mickie’s hair gently when she settled, easing her nerves with light hands on her shoulders. 

“Ready?”

The question was light, Trish smiling when Mickie sighed and relaxed a little more, finally letting herself believe she would be okay, then nodded. 

“Ready...”

Amy had hesitated until she was sure, moving slowly closer, settling herself on her knees between Mickie’s thighs, gently leaning down, taking her time to kiss Mickie, sensing her way forward, knowing she would find her way with Trish and Mickie to help her this time, she would go carefully, slowly. 

The time seemed to pass slowly, Amy taking her time to stroke her hands up Mickie’s sides, cupping and caressing Mickie’s breasts lightly until she was sure of herself, moving, slowly, gently, to suckle on each semi-erect nipple and cause them to harden a little more. It had been easier to read what Mickie wanted this time as Amy was focused on making her feel good, finding herself slightly more aroused with each soft moan that escaped Mickie. 

Amy had worked her way slowly lower, taking her time to stroke her hands up Mickie’s inner thighs, gently holding her in place, taking a moment to rearrange herself so she was settled in a way that let her make eye-contact with both Mickie and Trish as she settled to work on pleasuring Mickie further. 

She had not been able to hide her moan of pleasure when she first properly tasted Mickie, her grip just slightly tighter on Mickie’s thighs when the woman wriggled, gently pulling her back against her again, easing her way over her, making eye-contact with Mickie this time, her smile soft even as she began her pace, noting the way Mickie reacted with pleasure, she had wanted this to feel good and, despite early nerves, it clearly was feeling good. 

It had been easy for her to up her pace over time, focusing still on Mickie, although she could see and hear that it was affecting Trish too, the soft noises of pleasure from Mickie had slowly ramped up into moaning. 

Mickie had let go with a definite mewl of surprise, tipped over the edge by the feeling of Amy teasing her tongue over her clit one last time. Both Trish and Amy had moved carefully as she came down, Trish curling Mickie into Amy’s arms as she slipped her pillow back under Mickie’s head and moved to settle behind her, curling her arms over both women, her lips brushing Mickie’s ear gently. 

“Good girl...”


End file.
